When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard
by Lora Tempesta
Summary: ~*DONE*~ Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why, her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP
1. Secrets Reveiled

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot of this story and Kaya. Besides, I'm not making ANY money off of this, so why should I have a disclaimer anyways???_

**Ginny's POV**

Ok, so I was desperate. Sue me why don't you? Harry Potter. Boy of my dreams, the boy I've loved since I was 11 years old and he saved me from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. He was the boy who lived to the world, while he remained my worship for five years. It was during my sixth year, his seventh year when we started dating. I fell even more in love with him if that was humanly possible. Then in March, he broke up with me, only a couple months before he graduated. I was heartbroken. I don't even know what made me do it…but I did. I went to Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy, and the male slut of Hogwarts. Maybe I did it to get back at Harry, or maybe I was so desperate for love that I just needed an easy lay. I slept with him and the next morning I went on my way. I couldn't believe it. I just went on with my life like that. 

It wasn't until about a month and a half later when I discovered I was pregnant. I had this gut feeling that it wasn't Harry's. We had only slept together a few times, and each time he used protection, and I used a usual charm that my mother had taught me when I turned thirteen that prevents me from getting pregnant. (It works 90% of the time). I was an idiot for not using it with Malfoy. 

I didn't have a choice. I couldn't tell Malfoy. He probably got more girls pregnant than how many pairs of underwear he owned, and I certainly couldn't tell Harry. He didn't care about me. He probably didn't ever… 

I told Dumbledore, and he told me I could either drop out of Hogwarts, or go to tutoring sessions with assistant teacher when my pregnancy was showing. Hermione Granger was that teacher. She began assisting Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. I begged with her not to tell Harry. I didn't want him knowing and thinking worse of me. She promised, but even now I can be sure. I had my baby in the middle of my seventh year. December 16th, 2002, Kaya Sera Weasley came into the world. Her first name means Wise Child, and Sera means Angel. She's both. Let me explain. 

*+* 

Kaya, now five years old, ran into the room and clung to my leg. "Mama!" She cried out. 

"What's wrong baby?" I said, soothingly, patting her head. Her hair was a brilliant strawberry blonde, a prefect mix of my flaming hair and Malfoy's blonde, but her eyes were my crystal blue, and I cherished it every day. 

"There's a man at the…door!" She said with a smile that would melt even the coldest heart. 

"Is it Uncle Ron?" I asked, with a smile of my own. Ron had finally come to terms with my daughter on the first visit. When he had found out that I had had Draco Malfoy's baby, he wanted to kill her as well as Malfoy, but she had charmed him like everyone else she had met. 

"No, tall man." Kaya said, sticking her thumb in her mouth and with the other hand she demonstrated his height. 

I laughed, not thinking on it. I wiped my hands clean on the rag that hug on the stove. I walked to the front door and looked out the window that was to the right of the door and my heart stopped. 

Malfoy was standing at my door.


	2. Threats From a BlondeHaired Man

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:** _blah, blah, blah... I own nothing...blah, blah, blah... Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling [bows to the Goddess Rowling]...blah, blah, blah. I think I've annoyed you to no end right now. More story._

**Still Ginny's POV**

My first impulse was to run, and hide my daughter. But he saw my face and smiled evilly. I was chilled to the bone. He motioned for me to open the door. I was so terrified. But I was stupid enough to do so. 

"Why hello Ginny." He said silkily, reminding me of Snape. 

"What do you want?" My tone was sharper than I had intended. 

"Mama?" Kaya said, clinging to my leg once again. 

"Hello child." Malfoy said, kneeling down next to her. "Who are you?" 

"Stay away from her Malfoy!" I cried, picking her up, holding her close. Frightened by my tone no doubt, Kaya flung her face into my shoulder whimpering. 

"Is that any way to treat me?" Malfoy drawled. "It doesn't take a genius to tell that she's mine." 

"How do you know Malfoy?" I whispered. 

"Considering that you _did_ sleep with me, oh about five, nearly six years ago." Malfoy said with a sickening superior grin on his pale ferret like face. "And the fact that she's got my nose." 

I really did feel like I was going to throw up. I wanted to curse him, to hex the life out of him. I hated him with all the fiber in my body. "Get out of my apartment Malfoy." I hissed. 

"I will be back for her, Weasel." He whispered to me, reverting to the childish taunt that he had used during Hogwarts. "**He** wants her. Badly." 

And Malfoy left. 

I knew exactly whom he was talking about. Voldermort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I had to contact the Ministry. 

"Come with me Kaya." I said, rushing to the fireplace. "We're going on a trip." 

I dropped some Floo Powder into the fireplace and off we went to the Ministry of Magic.

**You know what you must do. R-E-V-I-E-W.**

There, I spelled it out for you. 


	3. Meeting Up with Old Friends

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_Didn't I already do this?? Well anyways, HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!! And yes, I am not getting any money for this. _

**Ginny's POV as usual**

"I know this for a fact Mr. Finnigan!" I nearly yelled at the fair-haired man in front of me, Kaya determinedly holding my hand. Seamus Finnigan was nearly as stubborn as I remembered from Hogwarts. The Irish in his blood must do that. "I know that a kidnapping attempt is going to be made on my daughter." 

"You need to fill out the proper paperwork Ms. Weasley." He said calmly. I hated that about him. "I'm not qualified…" 

"Then get me to someone that is!" I yelled. 

"What's the problem here?" A feminine voice sounded. 

"Minister!" Seamus said, looking relieved. I turned around to see a brown haired woman, with dark purple robes on looking in on the three of us. 

"Ginny?" she said.   
  
"Hermione?" I gasped. I knew that Hermione had been elected Minister of Magic a bit of time ago, but never bothered to really take note. The last I saw her was nearly three years ago at Christmas and she had been drinking heavily with Ron. 

"Ginny it is you!" Hermione drew me into a tight hug, so tight that I could barely breath. She noticed Kaya. "Oh Ginny…" She breathed. She knelt down to Kaya's level. "Hello Kaya." She said. "I don't know if you remember…" 

"Auntie!" Kaya cried, very well near throwing herself at Hermione. Kaya had somehow got into her head that Hermione was her aunt. However, it wouldn't surprise me if somehow she ended up with Ron, so she would be Kaya's aunt. 

"I guess so." Hermione laughed, giving her a hug and patting on the head at the same time. 

"You were the one that gave her, her favorite teddy bear." I told her. "I highly doubt she'd forget. She's got a notorious memory, it's almost scary." 

Kaya looked at Hermione. "Will Auntie stop the bad man that hurt Mama?" 

Hermione looked at me with a horrified look on her face. I nodded. "Malfoy found me." 

"What did the git do?" She asked. 

"Candidly threatened to kidnap her." I said frankly. "And he mentioned that he would do it on You-Know-Who's orders." 

Hermione swore a bloodly oath. "Auntie!" Kaya gasped, looking flabbergasted. 

"Sorry Kaya." Hermione said, looking horrified at her actions. "Look Ginny, I'm going to have to place you under A.P.A. It's for your protection and Kaya's." 

A.P.A is the Auror Protection Agency. It's almost like the Witness Protection Agency for the Muggle World, except and Auror is assigned to a person, and the Auror does his/her best, including giving up their life to save that person. I knew it was extreme measures, but I knew Kaya was worth it. I nodded. 

"I'll send the next available Auror to your apartment Ginny." Hermione said. She gave a look to Seamus. "Thanks for keeping her here Seamus. 

"My pleasure." He said, giving me a cheeky wink. 

I groaned, realizing why he had been so calm and stubborn.


	4. Harry Potter Returns

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_[groans] another disclaimer?? alright fine...[puts on a phony smile] Hey everyone! I don't own Harry Potter, and therefore I have to write this stupid disclaimer over and over and over and over...[she drones on and on]_

Kaya and I went back to my apartment, and I felt so damn unnerved that I wanted to just take some Vodka, but I swore off that stuff as soon as Kaya was born. Not that I had used it before, I just didn't want her to grow up with a drunken mother. 

"Vrrrum!" she cried, playing with her toy broomstick, flying around the kitchen, with me sitting at the table. She didn't go high enough off the floor for her feet to be in the air. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Is it bad man Mama?" Kaya asked, worry was all over face. 

"No, it's a good man baby." I said, walking to the front door and opening it. 

I looked at the tall man on my doorstep and froze. 

"Can I come in?" His deep voice hadn't changed that much, and it still gave me the shivers. 

Harry Potter was my A.P.A. agent. My day just kept getting better and better. 

*+* 

"Ginny?" he asked, staring at me. 

I don't even know _why_ he has to ask. He's been around the Weasleys for nearly ten damn years, and most likely had the color of the hair imprinted in his god-forsaken brain for life, even if he didn't see one of us for twenty years. 

I started to wonder if I should stay silent and pretend I'm not myself, but Kaya comes out and ruins it. 

"Are you good man?" She asked, innocently. "Good Aur…" She tried to say Auror but failed." 

"Yes I am." Although he was talking to my daughter, he was staring at me, drinking in my face, and me in general. I did the same. He was taller from what I remember, but three years can do that to a person. His green eyes were the same as ever. Gorgeous, framed with dark eyelashes. His hair was long, about to his ears, and messy as ever. I had the urge to run my fingers through his hair, but fought it, and fought it well. He was more muscular from years of Auror work, no question. Question marks were in his eyes, as he looked me over, and then finally looking at Kaya. 

I closed my own eyes. Years and years of trying to keep this from Harry, failed. Failed because of my own stupidity. 

"She's…" He whispered. "She's not…" 

I knew what he was thinking. He thought she was his. "No." I said. "She's not yours Harry." 

He looked up at his name, as if he couldn't believe that he was really hearing me say it. "Who?" He asked, almost breathlessly. 

"Come in please." I said, avoiding the question. "Not in front of Kaya." I hissed in his ear on the way to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" I asked. 

"Yes please." Harry said, still staring at me as if he couldn't believe it. 

I felt so uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, but Kaya, being a normal three year old, didn't notice the tension that could have been cut with a knife.


	5. Harry's View on the Situation

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_No, Harry Potter is NOT mine. Besides, if I was J.K. Rowling, why would I be writing a FAN fiction??? [shakes head at the idiot that invented the Disclaimer]_

**Harry's POV (finally)**

I get some assignments like this. I thought on my way to the apartment. A.P.A. is getting more and more rare, because Voldermort isn't focusing on large targets of wizards and witches, but going for very important people instead. I had just come back from Madagascar on assignment for the Ministry to sort out a trade dispute. Hermione, the Minister herself, gave me the assignment to take care of a woman and her daughter. The woman was twenty-two years old, and the daughter was five. There was general information, but no names. I went up the apartment and knocked at the door. 

I heard a tiny voice, obviously the daughter; I couldn't make out the words. And then an older woman say something, and the door opened. Without looking at her, I asked, "Can I come in?" And I looked up. 

Nothing prepared me to see that woman. She opened the door with a giant smile on her face, laughing at her daughter. She turned her light blue eyes towards me, and froze. Her flaming red hair swirled around her face like her entire head was on fire. My throat suddenly goes dry, and I don't understand why. 

"Ginny?" I managed to say. 

She remains frozen, unsure, and a little girl, no more than three comes up to her mother. "Are you good man?" She asked me in a wonderful voice that sounded so clear and pure that I was reminded of a phoenix song. "Good Aur…" she paused, wondering how to pronounce 'Auror.' 

"Yes I am." I said, staring at Ginny. The last time I saw her, she had just turned seventeen. I had broken up with her a week after her birthday. She had been skinny, and her copper hair had been wild, and I thought her as the most wonderful and beautiful creature to ever grace this planet. She had somehow surpassed that statement. She had filled out in the right places, her breasts heaving right now, in an obvious shock of seeing me, and her flaming red hair was cascading down around her shoulders, making her face glow. 

I looked down at the little girl. She was staring questioning at me with her light blue eyes, exactly like her mother's. Her hair was down to her waist, a strawberry-blonde and silky looking. Her little red mouth looked as though it had been painted on, instead of it actually part of her face. If she was five then…I nearly fainted. She could be mine! 

Ginny closed her eyes. I opened my mouth. "She's…" I faltered, and Ginny opened her eyes. "She's not…" 

"No." She said clearly, so much like her daughter's voice. "She's not yours." 

I didn't know whether to be relived or disappointed. "Who?" I asked feeling out of breath. 

"Come in please." She said, avoiding the question. And then she hissed in my ear as the little girl skipped ahead of us. "Not in front of Kaya." She turned to me a genuine smile on her face. "Would you like some tea?" She asked. 

"Yes please." I said feeling dazed. 

Kaya stared at me, quizzically, and then smiled seriously. 


	6. Flashbacks and Conversation

_Journal of Harry Potter; Seventh Year _

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:**_ Why do we have to do Disclaimers? Is it because we could actually get sued or something? I'm not making money, as I've said many times before, and I've stated tons of time that I, in fact, don't own Harry Potter. Maybe it's because FanFiction.net doesn't want to get sued... I'll ponder that for a while, but while I do, I DON'T OWN HP!!!_

**Harry's POV still...**

**Flashback**

Harry Potter's Journal: Seventh Year

_March 7th, 2002 __   
__Ginny is amazing. Today was her birthday, and we spent the entire day together. She's just the most wonderful person I could have ever hoped to meet. Voldermort is growing stronger. I can feel it. It's growing like a dread in the pit of my stomach. I don't want Ginny to get hurt. I don't want her to be in danger. But I…I love her. I love her dearly. I think she feels the same. I don't know. I'm so confused.   
__Harry_

_March 19th, 2002   
I told her tonight. I told her that I didn't think that we should be together anymore. I didn't want to tell her any more than that. If I did, she'd probably tell me we could stay together, and it wouldn't matter if Voldermort killed her. I couldn't stand that, never. If Ginny died, I would kill myself. I would in a heartbeat. I told her that I didn't care anymore…I told her that to save her. _

_The look on her face was too unbearable. She was crushed; she looked like she was going to die in front of me. I wanted to scoop her in my arms and tell her the entire story. I didn't know I had such a strong willpower. I forced myself not to care. I forced myself not to look at her…I forced myself to walk away, leaving her. My One, My Only. How is possible for my heart to feel like it's tearing in two and not being able to cry?  
Harry _

**End Flashback**

And now he's still after her, even after all I did, all I put her through, for nothing. But why? Is it because of her child? I don't understand. I've got to make her talk. 

I cleared my throat, but Ginny was already speaking to Kaya. "Kaya, baby, it's time for bed." 

"Mama!" She whined. "I wanna play with Aurora!" She blew a raspberry at me. 

"His name is Harry. You can call him Harry." She said. "But if you go to bed now, I'll let you play with Harry tomorrow alright?" 

"Yes Mama." Kaya said, yawning even as she said that. Kaya turned to me and waved. "Nighty Night Harry. 

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at the nicely arranged room. Ginny had made this place into a home for her girl. Ginny came back after fifteen minutes. "Harry." She said coldly. 

"Ginny." I said. I felt my heart tug. I wanted to sweep her into my arms and kiss her delicate face over and over again. "We need to talk." 

"I guess we do."


	7. It's a thin line Harry, don't cross it

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_Do I even have do this by now??_

**Responses:**

_**TersaMarie**_ ~ _I also want to keep Draco Malfoy in character. I'm sort of sick of him being a goody-goody... **tournesol, Lady Lightning, TyLeEt, Crazyme89, and badangel00013 **~ [blushes] Thank you! **Ginny1946** ~ I'm know it's confusing, and I'm sorry!! I messed up. Orginally I had planned to have Kaya three years old, but I decided she needed to be older, and I must have missed a couple things, sorry!! I'm trying to fix it! ** stellar7blue** ~ Wow! Thank you. Potent is one of my favorite words! **JennaMae ~ **[looks sheepish] I know that whole deal, but I took some artistic license with this fan fiction. ** Cyclo **~ Same thing I told Ginny, sorry about the confusion. And also, Hermione is 24, and very ambitious. If anyone could do it, Hermione could._

_THANKS ALL!!!!!_

**Ginny's POV (again...)**

"We need to talk." 

"I guess we do." I said. 

"Who is her father?" Harry asked. I knew he was going to ask that first. Always curious, he was. 

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that yet Harry." I said softly. 

"Why are you keeping secrets from me Ginny?" He hissed. He looked angry. "If she is mine, then why don't you tell me!?" 

"She's not!" I yelled, then lowering my voice so that I wouldn't wake Kaya. "Do you think she'd hold some sort of resemblance you, if she was yours? She's not yours Harry." 

"Then who?" He asked, whispering dangerously. 

"I'm not ready to tell you that Harry." I said stubbornly. I hoped to high heavens he had had enough experiences with Ron's stubbornness to stop badgering me. "But I can tell you who's trying to kidnap her." 

"Who then." He said, obviously not happy with the results. 

"Draco Malfoy." I said. 

"What does that pig want with Kaya?" He asked, looking menacing. 

"He said that, You-Know-Who wanted her for some reason." I said, spitting out the lie. I knew the reason. Kaya was the result of two long time pureblood families, meaning that she would be a powerful witch, in Voldermort terms anyways. 

"Why does Voldermort want her?" I flinched at the name. "Sorry Ginny." He said. 

"I don't know." I _hate_ lying to people. 

"Well that's something I need to find out." Harry said. His look softened. "Ginny, please tell me who the father is." 

I stood up. "Your room is going to be in the living room. I transfigured the couch into a bed. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Potter." And I went to my own room. 

**Harry's POV**

I was mad. I mean who wouldn't be? Ginny was refusing to tell me who the father is, and that might be crucial to the investigation on _why_ Voldermort would want Kaya. From what I've seen, Kaya is powerful. She seemed to look at me trying to see if I was good. I haven't seen her do magic yet, but she will sometime, it's uncanny the way she can stare at someone. It reminds me of something…Deja vu…maybe from Hogwarts. I walked into the living room. The bed was a single bed, and looked rather nice. A bed stand was next to it, where I laid my glasses before I fell asleep.


	8. Kaya and Wandless Magic

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. There I said it. [turns to FanFiction.net] Now where's my twenty bucks? [looks sheepish] oops...I wasn't supposed to say that right?_

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to a little jolt. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but it was only Kaya jumping on my bed. I reached for my glasses and put them on. "Shhh…" I said to Kaya. "You don't want to wake Mummy do you?" 

"Mama." Kaya whispered. 

"What?" 

"It's not Mummy, it's Mama." 

I smiled at her serious expression. "I'm sorry, Mama." 

"Mama is awake." I was surprised at her talking abilities. She was specific about what she said. Almost like a nine year old, instead of five. "She's making breakfast!" She stared at me. "Harry?" She asked. "Is the bad man going to hurt Mama?" 

"Not if I can help it." I said, stroking her hair. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." I smiled. 

Kaya closed her eyes. She reached her hands up. A ball of light was in her hands. My eyes went wide. The light flew out of her hands and into the lamp on the bed stand. It shone with unnatural light. She smiled. 

"How did you do that Kaya?" I asked. That was powerful magic, wandless magic. Even Dumbledore has trouble doing it. I was learning how to do it at the Ministry during Auror training, but didn't get the hang of it. Not a lot of people do, and even then, it takes years and years of practice. It takes all the energy out of you and I wasn't able to get out of bed for two days after trying something like lighting a lamp that way, and here is this five year old girl with the ability to do that and is still standing, smiling at me. 

Kaya shrugged. "I just wanted the lamp to light, so you need light to do that, so I made light!" She smiled brightly. 

"Does your Mama know about this?" I asked. 

"Yes…" Kaya said nervously. "She doesn't like it though. She tells me not to do it…" 

Kaya jumped off the bed. "Mama is making breakfast, come Harry." And she ran out of the room. I got up shaking my head. Kaya was very powerful. If Voldermort knew about this, he'd want her, and badly. 


	9. The First Attempt at Kidnapping

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_.............Did I already say that I didn't own HP?_

**More Responses...  
_[blank], and __tournesol ~ _**_Thank you!! I really am blushing! **TyLeEt** ~ The reason Ginny isn't telling Harry is because she's ashamed of what she did. She doesn't want him to think less of her. And I'm very sorry, but Kaya _is_ Draco's daughter. Hope I didn't give too much away._

**Ginny's POV**

I sent Kaya into Harry's room to wake him up. I was too scared to. I had seen him when he was asleep, and if possible he looked more beautiful in his sleep. I didn't want to break down and have him wake up. Yeah, and then I send my little five year old into his room. Smart Ginny, very classy. I told myself. 

I started making eggs with cheese and some toast. I was pouring the orange juice into three glasses when Kaya ran into the room giggling. "Harry's up Mama!" She told me and came to hug me. 

"Thanks baby." I said, kissing her on the head, just as Harry walked into the room, looking sleepy-eyed and his hair in an impossible mess. I nearly laughed, but instead changed it to an ungainly snort. Kaya had no such luck. She started laughing insanely, but silenced from a look from me. She ran off skipping into her room. 

"I look that bad?" He said giving an innocent smile, and my knees felt as though they had suddenly had been transfigured to water. 

"Not if you're going for the Beauty Pageant for Messiest Hair in the World." I joked, but I was thrown back into reality when I noticed what I was doing. We used to joke around like that before we broke up. I quickly silenced and when back to cooking. Harry felt the change and fell silent as well. 

"I'm going to get changed." He said and left the room. 

I sighed and smacked my head a couple times against my palm. 

*+* 

I decided that we should go the park that day. Kaya hadn't been in a while, and I thought maybe Harry and I could talk about how to protect her from Malfoy. We went to East Wood Park. Kaya went straight for the swings, pumping for all she was worth until she was high up into the air. "Hi Mama!" She cried. 

"Hey baby!" I said, smiling at my daughter. I turned to Harry. "So, what do you plan to do?" 

"Well," He sighed. "Do you know that Kaya is very powerful?" 

I nearly laughed. Of course Kaya is powerful. I knew that from the day she was born. "Yes I do know." 

"Do you know she can do wandless magic?" 

I lost my breath completely. From what I hear, wandless magic is near impossible to do. It drains your energy completely, because usually your wand is the thing that does all the focusing of your magical energy, but without it, you've got to use your energy to focus the magic. That's why they use animal parts in wands, like phoenix feathers, and unicorn hairs. Those creatures contain so much magic that it's used to focus magic that a witch or wizard produces. 

"What? I knew she could make balls of light and such, but I told her not to do that because I was afraid the house would catch on fire…" I started but Harry cut me off. 

"Gin, what she did this morning was created a ball of light and threw it into a lamp, lighting it." Harry said, holding my arm, making me face him. "I tried doing that at Auror Training. We all learned the basics of wandless magic. But that stunt she pulled this morning, I took me a couple of days to get out of bed, I was so drained of any energy." 

I nearly started crying. "That's why You-Know-Who wants her." I whispered. 

"That's why." Harry said. "Best reason I can think of." He looked at me with his piercing gaze. "Who is the father Gin? It could help immensely to this investigation." 

"I thought you had experience with the Weasley stubbornness. I was mistaken."

Harry shook his head laughing. "You are a piece of work Gin. You really are." 

I was ready and able to make a retort to that, but a scream pierced the air. Three cloaked men, tall men, were heading for Kaya, still swinging. "Accio Kaya!" I screamed, throwing my wand out. Kaya flew towards me and I caught her. "Mama!" She cried. 

"Hush baby." I said soothingly, setting her down next to me. Harry was already advancing on the three men. I didn't see how he could take them on. "Go Gin, go! Save Kaya!" He yelled and I bolted, muttering the apperation spell and suddenly Kaya and I were standing in my kitchen. I started to cry, and Kaya sat quivering in my lap, sucking her thumb as she looked at me with wide eyes as I stroked her hair, hoping to high heavens that Harry was alright.


	10. Ain't they cute?

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_DEAR GOD!! ANOTHER ONE??? AAAAAAAAAAH!!! [screams and runs away, screaming over her shoulder] I'VE TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!_

**Ginny's POV**

5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. I paced the kitchen, back and forth, hoping Harry would be back soon. I'm worried sick. I continue pacing. I had already put Kaya down for a nap. I was surprised she hadn't cried at all. She had just stared at me with her crystal blue eyes and said. "He's ok Mama. He'll be ok." Now you see why I named her Kaya, or Wise Child. 

I'm still pacing. Now it's been 20 minutes. I'm about to give up. I turn around for another pace and see Harry staring at me. I cry out. "If you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in the floor." He said, giving me a grin. 

"Harry!" I cried out and ran to him and enveloped him a hug. I squeezed him hard, holding him close. He hugged me back. I could smell some burnt hair but I was so thankful that he hadn't been killed or worse, taken to You-Know-Who. "Oh Harry…" I breathed. I felt a lone tear find its way out of my eye. Just feeling this close to him is wonderful. I take a deep shuddering breath and release, feeling the tension that had built up in the last twenty minutes rise out of me as Harry hugged me. 

I didn't want to leave his embrace. I didn't realize how much I've missed him these long years since we left each other. I just didn't want to let go, he felt so warm and so comfortable and at ease like I haven't been since that fateful day in March 2002. 

Slowly we did let each other go. I noticed he had a cut on his face. I touched it gently, and he flinched. "Here, let me get something for that." I rushed to the cabinet and reached for the first aid kit. I put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and touched his cut. He twitched and grabbed my wrist. 

"Can't you do some magic, something that doesn't sting?" He asked. 

"My mother taught me that this works better than magic." I said, smiling. I cleaned it up and put everything away. He stood up behind me and I turned around. It looked like he was having an internal struggle. Harry moved forward and gave me a kiss on the head. Then blushing, he went into the living room. 

I felt like smacking him, and then myself. What's wrong with this picture? I asked myself. 

**Harry's POV**

Idiot? Yeah, that's what they call me. Merlin's beard! Why was I born Harry Potter? Why couldn't I be someone NORMAL?? Did the word ever occur to you God? Look, I don't even really believe in God, and here I am talking with him!! I walked around my room, smacking my head with my fist. Voldermort is after my blood, and now Kaya's. He wants us two. Why he wants Kaya is obvious. She's powerful, and if she grows up in the dark powers, then she could even best Dumbledore. Me? Heck I'm no powerful person. I nearly failed Transfiguration! Hermione had to help me study for months before hand. 

Ginny is one of the most important people in my life. Or was. Or still is. I don't know! I love her, that's for sure. I just can't let Voldermort find that out. He'd be after Ginny next, to make me join him. I stomped my foot. Again, I start thinking, why can't I just be a normal wizard, settle down with Ginny and be a family? 

Then I think, "Why not?" I strode determinedly into the kitchen, where Ginny was still standing, clearly deep in thought. 

**Ginny POV**

I was still thinking about Harry and myself when Harry, himself came back into the room. He nearly bounded over to me and drew me into an embrace, tilted my head back and kissed me. 

If I had forgotten his hugs, they were pale in comparison to his kisses. His soft lips pressed close to mine, tingling in the memories. I was so surprised, so taken aback that if he weren't holding me up, I would have gone straight for the floor. After a few seconds I began to kiss him back. I take in the smells, which smell crisper and cleaner than ever. He draws back, staring at me. I drink him in with my eyes. He looks embarrassed, and shocked, and possibly proud? "You can't even imagine…" He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "How much I've missed you." 

I touched my nose to his. "I think I do." And I drew him into another kiss. 


	11. The Prophecy of Phoenix Child and the Se...

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:** _I'm seriously ready to actually pay attention in science, so I can find a way to disprove Einstein so I can create a time machine and go back in time and MURDER the guy that created the disclaimer!!!!! By the way, I don't, in fact, own the Harry Potter series._

**No One's POV**

Ginny and Harry stood in the kitchen feeling weirdly happy. Ginny stared into Harry's eyes. He was staring just as hard back at her. "Why Harry?" She whispered. "What happened? 

Harry sighed, not looking forward to this conversation. "C'mon, let's sit down." He said, leading Ginny to the bed/couch in the living room. "You know, of course, that Voldermort wants to kill me, or capture me." He said. 

Ginny nodded. Of course, She thought, everyone knows that. "I don't know why, at all, but Dumbledore is, but he doesn't want to tell me." Harry looked angry. Then he looked back at Ginny, his eyes softening. "Dumbledore told me that I should break up with you so that Voldermort wouldn't have leverage with me." 

Ginny looked into his eyes and finally saw the pain he had seen since he was one-year-old. Living with the Dursley's with no love, then Hogwarts where every single year something continually worse would happen to him, and he thought it was his entire fault for leaving his friends in danger. "Harry, no!" Ginny said forcibly. "Don't ever think that it's your fault! Don't place the blame of a crazy man on yourself!" 

Harry looked at her, feeling so blissfully happy. "Ginny, I can't stand being away from you. I would let the world slid to ruin to spare you any pain." 

Ginny felt her heart swell. "Oh, Harry." She said, as tears coursed down her cheeks. She grabbed him into a hug. She let go and held his head in her hands. "You are such a git." She said laughing. 

"I know." Harry said laughing. "Who needs to listen to Dumbledore?" 

Ginny glared at him, and then burst out laughing. 

Harry looked seriously at Ginny. "Now Gin. Please, can you tell me who the father of Kaya is? I know that you might be scared, but please. I need to know." 

Ginny took a breath. "Draco Malfoy." She said, feeling as thought her stomach had turned inside out, and then she had swallowed a combination of butterflies that were claustrophobic and wriggling worms. 

There was silence for a few seconds. 

"What?" Harry whispered. 

"Her father is Draco Malfoy." She said, feeling nauseous. 

"How…when?" Harry asked, feeling faint. She couldn't of… 

"It was after we broke up Harry." Ginny said, looking at her hands that were on her lap. "I was just so…shocked, I guess…I wasn't thinking, I know that. I don't know Harry." She looked at Harry, pleading with her eyes. "Oh please Harry, believe me." 

Harry stared at her, unbelieving, but then he thought of Kaya. Her strawberry blonde hair, a combination of Ginny's bright red Weasley hair, and then Malfoy's platinum blonde hair. Her ability to stare at someone reminded him of Malfoy. He had stared at Harry during the robe fitting in their first year, and Harry remembered that uncomfortable feeling he got with Malfoy was the same with Kaya when she first stared at him, but he had gotten used to it. 

"I believe you Gin." Harry said, still feeling shocked by the revelation. He looked straight into her eyes. "I'll protect Kaya if she was my own daughter, I promise you that. Malfoy will die before he can even touch her." 

Ginny smiled, feeling so relieved, and she could feel the salty tears coming to eyes. 

*+* ****

**_Somewhere in Nothern Scotland_**

"M..master." A quivering voice squeaked. "Potter stopped u..us from g..getting the girl." 

"Well Wormtail." A cold voice said. A tall man stood by the window, looking at the mass of black in front of the Riddle House. The Death Eaters had gathered. "We'll have to fix that won't we? But this is for failing me." He raised his wand. 

"M..master, please!" Wormtail said, cringing and kneeling, bowing to him. 

"CRUCIO!" 

Wormtail started screaming, feeling like a thousand knifes were being plunged into his body at once. 

"Very good." Voldermort said, smiling a very terrifying smile that wasn't even really a smile at all. He went out onto the balcony to address the Death Eaters. 

"My family." He said calmly, feeling pleased at the odd shiver that passed through the crowd as he appeared. Placing fear in his enemies was easy; it was harder with his followers. "It is time to prove the prophecy. 

A mutter went through the crowd, like the shiver did. Voldermort held his hand up.   
"_Darkness reigns with a snake at its heels   
But through the haze, a figure shields   
The child too powerful for this land alone   
She will choose dark or light for her own   
Should she choose light, peace will reign   
Over the lands, keeping the people tame   
But should she choose the dark side   
The world will be ruined lied   
The power within this child and can wield   
The fate of the world and land will be sealed._" 

He stared at the Death Eaters of the Dark Order. "Find her!" he screamed at them as they disapperated. He turned to the tall man on his right. Draco Malfoy pulled his hood back, and took off his mask. 

"What may I do for you my lord?" He asked, bending down on his knee. 

"You have done enough young Malfoy." Voldermort said, grinning evilly once again. "You created this child, and no doubt she will obey you." He smiled even more widely. "And she will choose the dark over light." 


	12. Kaya's Decision

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:** _Why, I'm back again, writing the disclaimers which I loathe like Harry loathes Snape... Gee... _

**Lil' Author's Note: **_I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. It would be because my stupid computer did a meltdown on me and I had to get a new one, and my father decided it could wait three weeks, so I'm finally back!_

Ginny woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. Harry was in the other room making breakfast. As Ginny walked in, she yawned and looked at him attempting to make eggs. "Hey there." She said, coming up behind him and giving him a hug. 

"Hey yourself." Harry said, smiling and burning the eggs at the same time. "So, what's up?" 

"Nothing really." Ginny said. "Kaya's asleep. I'm just hoping You-Know-Who's lackies decide that it isn't worth the trouble to go after her." 

"Gin..." Harry said, softly, turning around to face her. "That's not going to happen." 

Ginny frowned. "Why not Mr. I-Know-Everything?" 

"Because that's not how Voldermort operates." Harry said. "He doesn't surrender, and he doesn't give up. He waited fourteen years to get his original body back, and used my blood to get it. He's got a will stronger than an ox." 

Ginny frowned even more, looking at the seriousness etched all over Harry's face. "He'll never get her Harry." Ginny said, with a conviction that she couldn't resonate through her body. She'd stop Voldermort if she had to give her own life. 

Kaya bounced into the room with her jump rope. "Can we go to the zoo Mama?" She asked, bouncing up and down, the jump rope slapping against the floor of the kitchen. "Please, please, please??" 

"Not today baby." Ginny said, smoothing her hair. Kaya frowned too, and Harry marveled at the fact that their frowns were nearly identical with the eyebrows scrunched together, and the chin wrinkled. 

"Why?" Kaya demanded. 

"Just not today baby, alright? We're going to stay here and have fun." Ginny said, taking over the cooking, which Harry had abandoned minutes ago. 

Kaya was already off in her own world, humming and skipping rope. "I'll watch her." Harry said, feeling his Auror instincts take over. 

"Sure." Ginny said, so softly that she had to strain to hear herself, let along Harry hearing what she said. He left the room, and Ginny turned her attention to the eggs and added some salt, wondering if her tears might help the eggs more.

*+*

Harry went into Kaya's room. She was playing with a doll with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The hair was merely yarn and the eyes were made out of thread sewn over and over until it looked like eyes. Kaya looked up at him with her own crystal blue eyes and smiled, so sweet. _Like her mother_. Harry thought. Kaya held up the doll. "Her name is Melissa." Kaya said quietly. "She's shy." 

Harry smiled. "Can I say hi to Melissa?" 

Kaya nodded seriously. "Hey Melissa." Harry said, staring at the doll. 

Kaya looked up at Harry, and Harry looked back down at the tiny girl of five years old. "Are you my Papa?" Kaya asked suddenly. 

Harry was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say. Kaya looked at him, and said, "You're my Papa." She said, nodding firmly, and somehow, Harry didn't want to argue with her. Either he thought he wouldn't this argument, or he wanted her to call him Papa.


	13. Taken!

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_*rolls her eyes* THIS IS THE THIRTEENTH TIME I'VE DONE THIS!!!! MUST IT CONTINUE???? AAAH!! *runs away screaming* Oh, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. _

**Ginny's POV**

I stood making eggs, and then scooped them to put them onto plates. I set out some nice placemats and then I placed a flower that had been grown in my garden in the center of the table. I smiled to myself. It looked really nice, and I felt, for some reason, proud. 

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the house, sending chills through my spine. I snapped my head up and ran to Kaya's room without thinking. 

Kaya was screaming. Four or five men were approaching her. Harry was on the floor, unconscious, and another two were after him, picking him up and carrying him out a hole in the wall, that I was damn sure wasn't there before. "Mama!" Kaya screamed, seeing me, and trying to run towards me, but a man grabbed her arm, and she bit him. 

The man cried out. I practically heard him snarl at her, and tried to grab her again. She slipped past him, and then darted towards me again. 

I felt the anger boil in my blood as if the heat was suddenly turned on. I yelled and pulled my wand out. "STUPLIFY!" I yelled, shooting two men in one spell, but a cloaked figure placed his wand at my throat and muttered something, and I felt my eyelids closing. I heard Kaya scream again, "Mama!" before the unmistakable sound of a 'pop' of an Apperation, and I fell to the floor. 

*+*

"Is she going to be ok?" 

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm not allowed to let you through!" 

"I'm her goddamn mother, you'd better let me through!" 

"Mum, calm down." 

"I'm not going to calm down, Ron! Hermione! There you are..."

"Excuse me sir, may I be allowed to pass?" 

"Minister! I wasn't expecting..."

"Please, I need to get through. Let Mrs. Weasley come with me." 

"Yes Minister." 

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?"

The sounds were intense. I almost couldn't process all of them. I felt nauseous and like my head was going to split into two. I didn't want to open my eyes, though I sensed that there were people around me. I didn't want to disappoint them, but then I remember. Kaya screaming, Harry unconscious...My eyes snapped open. Mum and Ron were at the end of my bed, Ron standing up, looking pale and worried sick. Mum, sitting on the end of my bed, near my feet, sobbing, but looking brave all the same. Hermione was sitting next to my bed, stroking my hand. "Ginny..." Hermione breathed. 

I sat up quickly. "Where's Kaya? Where's my baby?" I nearly yelled. "Where's Harry?" 

"Ginny..." Hermione began. She faltered, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I stared at Ron, who looked as sick as I felt. 

"Tell me!" I demanded, feeling light-headed, and I swayed a tiny bit. 

"Excuse me." A pompous man busied himself next to me, opposite the side Hermione sat on. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. I won't have you making her any worse than is necessary, even you Minister." 

I felt the anger boil over. "Look buddy!" I nearly screamed. "My daughter and one of my best friends just got kidnapped, I couldn't save them, I got knocked out by some spell, what spell, I don't care!! The only thing that would make me better right now is if you GOT OUT OF MY FACE AND BOTHERED SOMEONE ELSE!" 

The poor man looked scared out of his wits. He tripped over a bedpan before running out of my room. I sank back into the pillows, feeling exhausted. Ron's shoulders shook. "Wow, Gin, I didn't know you had it in you." 

"It's not funny Ron." I said firmly. I turned to Hermione. "Where's Kaya?" My voice cracked. 

Hermione's eyes weld up with tears and a lone tear escaped and leaked down her face. "We don't know Ginny. We don't know." 

I felt my eyes overflow and I sobbed. "No, no, no... Not Kaya....Not Harry...."


	14. Kaya Meets Voldermort

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer:** _Do you GET that I don't OWN Harry Potter!!!??? Or are you completely thick after FOURTEEN chapters??? Yeah I thought so..._

**Harry's POV**

God, why was everything hazy? 

I felt like I had been hit with twelve sledgehammers in my stomach several times. I groaned. I felt something move in the room with me. I opened my eyes. It was dark, but not dark enough not to see anything. I could see the vague outline of the door with a small window where a Death Eater was pacing, with a cloak over his head and a mask on. It was wet on the ground, and I was defiantly in some sort of cell in a prison. 

"Papa?" A small voice came out of the shadows, sounding like the owner was on the verge of tears. 

"Kaya?" I answered, standing up. I heard her run to me, her small feet pattering on the wet floor, and she flung herself into my arms. She was sobbing. 

"Where's Mama?" She sobbed into my chest. "I want Mama..." 

"It's ok Kay..." I held her close in my arms and petted her head, and shushed quietly as she sobbed. Her cries became slower and she fell asleep in my arms. I just couldn't understand, why was I here? If Kaya was what Voldermort wanted, why was I here?? I kept Kaya close to me until I, too, fell alseep. 

*+*

I was awoken by someone trying to pull Kaya away from me. I shifted and fully awoke and grabbed Kaya in my arms. She was stirring. "Master wants her." A evil hiss came from inside the figure's robes of the man that was trying to grab Kaya.

"No!" Kaya screamed now awake. "Not the bad man, not the bad man!! I don't wanna go! Don't...let...me GO!!" She screamed very high pitched. "Papa!! Help Papa!!" She yelled. 

"I'll take you to your Papa." The voice hissed. 

I felt my heart clench. Draco Malfoy was here. 

**No One's POV**

"No, no!! Don't take me!! I don't wanna!! Mama! Where's Mama??!" 

Voldermort could hear her voice even a floor down. "Salazar." He whispered. "She does have a strong voice doesn't she, Draco?" 

"She gets it from her mother." Draco Malfoy said, his arms crossed. He was leaning on the shiny topped table, laden with dishes of wonderful food. He took a piece of cheddar cheese in between his forefinger and thumb and took a bite out of it. "Ginny never knew when to keep her mouth shut." 

"Unlike you I suppose." Voldermort said, lazily, and smacked Draco's hand. "Save those. I want her to feel comfortable." 

Kaya, the little five-year-old girl (to those STILL bewildered, SHE'S FIVE, NOT THREE!! I'll CHANGE IT I SWEAR!!), with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Let me alone!" She yelled. "I want my Mama! Where's Mama?? I want Mama! Let me go!" She stopped, suddenly and held her hands out and let a ball of fire loose on the man's robes. He yelled and put it out with a dose of water from his wand. He advanced on the little girl but Voldermort held out a hand. 

"Hello little one." Voldermort said, the very scared girl. "Won't you join us?" 

Kaya's eyes widened. "Who are you?" She asked in a small, hurt voice. 

"I'm Voldermort." Voldermort said. "But you are allowed to call me Uncle." 

Kaya shivered. She didn't like him. Not one bit. "I want my Papa!" She yelled at him.

"He's right here." Voldermort swept his arm towards Draco. He stepped forward to embrace her, and her eyes widened even more. 

"No!" She screamed. "He's not Papa! Papa is down...down there!" She pointed to the floor, nearly in tears. "He's locked away! He's the bad man!" She pointed to Draco. "He locked Papa away!" 

Voldermort swept towards Draco. "What?" He said in a deadly whispered. 

"Potter must have corrupted her." Draco said, cringing slightly. 

"Bring me Potter!" Voldermort yelled at the silent Death Eater at the door. "Now!"


	15. Revilations

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm too tired to think of anything really witty right now...zzzzzz...No I don't own Harry Potter, so you can't sue me. (Yes, I saw you pick up that phone to call the lawyers!)_

**Harry's POV**

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes when I heard footsteps outside the cell door again. It opened and the same Death Eater came out. "Master wants to see you." He said softly. 

I walked out, staring hard at the mask, it was nasty looking, so I didn't stare for long. The Death Eater lead me up some stairs and up several floors. I started to hear Kaya. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Leave me alone! Papa'll hurt you!" 

The Death Eater opened the door. It was an elegant room, not doubt, and Voldermort stood there, in all his glory, clad in a black robe, and nothing else. Draco Malfoy was there as well, trying desperately to get to Kaya. Kaya turned and spotted me. "Papa!" She yelled and ran to me. I held my arms out and I picked her up as she ran into my arms. I held her on my hip and she buried her face in my shoulder, shaking and sobbing without tears. 

"What did you do to her?" I asked, almost unable to control my anger. 

"We didn't do anything Potter." Malfoy spat at me. "She nearly killed me, right after she called you Papa!" 

Voldermort swept forward. I felt my scar twinge. Damn stupid... I thought. I can't control that, and if he gets too close...

"It still has the power to make you wince Potter." Voldermort said. "Your scar. Doesn't it? You feel pain whenever I'm near. How unfortunate." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"I hate you!" Kaya screamed at Voldermort. "You hurt Papa! He hurt Mama! I want Melissa!" She started crying again. 

"What's Melissa darling?" Voldermort said in such a sugary voice, that it made me nervous that I might throw up. 

"It's her doll." I said scathingly. 

"Here." Malfoy said. He waved his wand, and a porcelain doll was conjured from thin air. He levitated it to her. Kaya grabbed it from the air, stared it for five seconds, then threw it to the ground, where it's face shattered. 

"Take her back to the dungeons." Voldermort said calmly to the Death Eater, still standing by the door. 

"No!" Kaya screamed. "Papa! PAPA!" 

Soon her voice faded away, and silence rang throughout the large room. Voldermort spoke first. "Well Harry. It's a pleasure to see you again." 

"I can't say it's not mutual." I snarled. "Why are you bringing Kaya into this, if all you wanted was me?" 

"You?" Voldermort laughed. It was a terrible laugh, that didn't even sound remotely human. "It's not you I'm after. you just happen to be a side character in this plot." 

I was confused. "Nearly 24 years ago, I learned of a Prophecy. Not any Prophecy, but one that could defiantly be related to me. Salazar Slytherin wrote it. Wise man, he was." He sneered at my disgust. "But it told of a child. It was written in Ancient Parsaltongue, so it made it incredibly hard to translate, so I wasn't sure if the child would be a boy or a girl. _ Sahlaphormolat" _he said in a slippery tone. "Means boy, and girl is nearly exactly the same, you see my confusion. I visited a oracle to see if I would understand it, and she told me that I would feel it when the child was born. I felt something when you were born Harry Potter. It was almost like a sock to my stomach, and the pain refused to go away. I needed to kill you, Harry. Prove the prophecy wrong. But I couldn't. I realized in those 13 years of being half-alive, and half-dead, that Prophecies can't be changed. Now I realize that you are part of the plot, if only a slight one, but no worries there." He nodded to the Death Eater. 

"You bastard!" I screamed. "How can you do this to an innocent girl?!" as I was pulled away from the scene

"She won't be innocent when I tell her about the world as it is." Voldermort said. "Not if she chooses the dark side." 


	16. Brutus Avery

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes_

**Disclaimer: **_Are you officially thick or something?? WHY DOES THE POOR AUTHOR HAVE TO STILL WRITE THESE DISCLAIMERS AFTER FIFTEEN CHAPTERS!!?? I don't own Harry Potter. I leave that pleasure to the goddess J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers._

**Ginny's POV**

My baby. My baby is gone. In Voldermort's hands. Harry's with her... or Voldermort could have finished him off! I shake from the very thought of it. I clutch at my bed sheets. I'm still in St. Mungo's, with that pompous idiot that nearly got his head chopped off by me, the first time I awoke. I'm really starting to hate him. I'm going to be kept here a couple days for 'supervision'. Supervision my arse. I hate being cooped up like a pigeon. I threw my dinner at the moron calling him a arrogant, self-centered penial munching maggot. Ron happened to be there, with Fred and George. Ron had nearly fainted from a lack of oxygen from laughing so hard, and Fred and George looked particularly proud of me and congratulated each other, for teaching me so well in the insult department, with high-fives. 

Kaya. My baby, my wonderful beautiful girl is gone. What does Voldermort want with her? 

I fell into an uneasy rest as the moon's watery beams shined through the window.

*+*

I awoke to someone shaking me. It was the pompous moron. "What do you want?" I nearly growled. 

"The Minister is here to see you." He said. He looked like he was going to shake out of his shoes. I was especially glad that he was scared of me now. That'll teach him to mess with me again. 

"Fine, fine." I tried to straighten my red hair with my fingers since my hairbrush had gone missing. (I think Fred took it, and is most likely planning to return it with a nice prank placed on it.) But it remained a mess. 

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. "My hair was the same way throughout school." 

I groaned. "How could I forget? I can't tell you how many times I heard Ron called you a 'bushy haired brainiac' when you two got into it." 

"Those were the days, weren't they Ginny?" 

"What are you here for?" I asked. Usually I'm shy about things, but I had just spent yesterday beating up a Death Eater, getting stunned, watching my daughter and Harry get kidnapped, and then I had to deal with the likes of a termite-looking nurse. I wasn't in a good mood, and I wasn't planning on beating around the bush. 

"Ginny, we've found one of the Death Eaters from yesterday's kidnapping." Hermione said, taking my hand in her own. 

My heart nearly jumped out of my throat. I felt my breath catch. "Where is he?" I asked, breathlessly, feeling faint. 

"He's at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Seamus is on the case, I made sure of it." Hermione said. 

"I need to speak with him." I said, sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Ginny." Hermione said, warningly. "That's not a good idea." She gave a sharp glance in the nurse that stood ten feet away. I gave him a sharp glance, and he scurried away. 

"I don't think he'll be a problem." I said, and I knew Hermione was holding back laughter. 

"What did you do to the poor man?" She asked. 

"Yelled and threw stuff at him." I shrugged. "Nothing I wouldn't do to my brothers if I was mad enough." 

"You grew up with them, they know you." Hermione said sighing. "The poor man didn't stand a chance." 

"I guess not." 

*+*

I was able to apperate, though I was defiantly nervous that I might lose a limb in the process, but all of my body parts made it to the Ministry. The Death Eater was a short looking man with watery blue eyes and a long thin nose and light brown hair. He was incased in a glass box that I knew from experience was transparent from the outside, but while you were in it, it seemed opaque. Seamus was holding his head with one hand and shaking it. He looked up at the sight of me and Hermione. "He's not talking Minister." He said. "He won't even tell us his name." 

"Avery." Hermione said. "That's Brutus Avery. Harry saw him years ago. He pointed his picture out to me in an old case file." 

"Well then." I said, tugging my shirt into position. "Let's see if he'll help us pull a Caesar on You-Know-Who." 

And I walked into the box to face the man that had taken my daughter from me.

He stared at me as I walked in. There was hunger in those eyes. "I know who you are Brutus Avery." I said in a stern voice. "You entered my apartment yesterday at around 10:18 am. 1752 Morning Sun Village. Sound familiar?" My voice had ice dripping from every word. "You took my daughter. I saw you, didn't I?" As Avery tried to avoid my eyes, I held his chin with my forefinger and thumb. "Look me in the eye you coward. You were the one that performed the Stunning spell on me, weren't you?" He didn't answer. "Weren't you?!?!" 

Avery nodded his head. "What are you mute now?" I sneered. "You aren't so tough when it comes to this, huh? You can cavort around under a mask and hood, but when it comes to facing the hard world, you shy away from it." 

He was still silent. "Listen to me. My daughter is only five years old. She plays the piano already. She loves to finger paint, and she adores playing dress up. And you took her. She's frightened, alone. And you have the audacity to sit there silent!!" I went over to him and shook him. "Where is Voldermort? Where is he hiding?" 

Avery looked at me. There was an intensity in his eyes that made me feel weak. "He's holding up on the Isle of Skyee. It's off the coast of Northern Scotland. There's a large castle there, on the most northern tip of the Isle. That's where he's holding the child, and Potter." 

I felt my heart clench. "Harry's alive?" 

"You're precious is alive." Avery sneered. "The Dark Lord told us not to hurt him. He still has a part to play in this story." 

"And yours is over." I said. "I thank you." 

As I went to leave, Avery grabbed my arm. "The Dark Lord knows you will attempt a rescue. He had planned for that. Death Eaters are crawling all over that castle. You must blend in. _You must blend in_, or else you will die, and your child will be in his hands." 

I nodded, and left the box. 

"Well?" Hermione asked, breathlessly. 

I took a shaky breath. "I'm going to Scotland. Alone." 

**Author's Note** ~ _To those who have not studied Roman Times, Caesar was the Roman leader, and he was rather bad too. He was told by a prophet to 'beware the Ides of March' (I think...that might not be the correct words there!) And during the Ides of March, he was killed by his circle of close friends, including his best friend, Brutus. According to Shakespeare, Caesar's last words were "Et to Brutee?" (again, I don't know the exact phrasing there!) Which is Latin for "You too Brutus?" So if you were wondering about the whole Brutus/Caesar thing, that's what it was about!!_

!!Thanks to the Reviewers!!

**Aurora Borealis** ~ Thanks for the review too!! And don't worry, I get my share of hyperness!! It's fun ain't it? I really try and make the chapters long, but if you see my work on The Leslie and Hermione series, the chapters are HUGE!! It takes me forever that way, so I'll try and make them longer, promise. **Mika** ~ Ahh. I think your review gave me the most laughs. I don't think there will be a disclaimer where I won't be angry about it! **Dementorchic** ~ To make readers react to cliffhangers is a talent. And I LOVE IT!! *grins evilly* Thanks for reviewing so often!! It's nice to have a regular! **Evline Wood Nymph; Bonnie; MidniteSunrise; klyesmom; Princess Rachel; KeeperOfTheMoon; Ailsa; MackeyPac; cute-crazy-chick1; Harry Potter Fanatic; Rhiain; SSSBSB; Lils; dan fan; Lika**~ *blushing hard* You guys are twisting my head outta shape!! I'm gonna have a huge ego by the time this is over!! **Ginny1946** ~ Hey Ginny!! Here's the chapter I promised!! Told you I'd get Microsoft Front Page working!! Also, Voldermot felt Harry being born because he is a part of the prophecy. He shields Kaya from danger, which is mentioned in the prophecy, and the prophet Voldie went to was a bit vague. (Think Trelawny on serious drugs.) so there was confusion galore! **Tersa Marie** ~ Draco is stayin' evil!! GRR...me hate him. **TigerLily** ~ Me love H/G stories too!! LoL. Switching POV is the best part, cuz I get everyone's perspective. **Ginny Drama; Julie** ~ Actually, I'm gonna reveal something here...but shh!! I'm going to make a squeal after I finish this, where Kaya goes to Hogwarts when she's eleven. So you'll be able to see some of her perspective when she remembers what happens. She is five, so she'll remember a lot. **Cilo** ~ Socks?? Me love Socks!! Me and Dobby love socks!! I'm crazy, sorry. **dmbabe** ~ Well, what's a story w/out a lil' conflict? LoL. Sorry to burst anyone's bubble here, but Kaya IS Draco's child, even if you still think that she's Harry's. **BlueJeanBaybee** ~ I think EVERYONE is confused by the thing at the end of the last chapter!! LoL, I need better writing skills. I plan to edit it in a bit, so no worries. **Keebler **~ I know, my spelling is royally horrible!! It's a wonder I passed English last year!! LoL. 


	17. Because You Loved Me

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes._

**Disclaimer: **_I propose a hypothesis!! If I am not J.K. Rowling, then I am forced write this [stupid, stupid, stupid] disclaimer!! I don't own Harry Potter, I just use it for my own demonic pleasure._

**Ginny's POV**

Seamus and Hermione stared at me for several seconds, before Seamus piped up. "Do you have a death wish Ginny?" He exclaimed, looking astonished. 

"I'm forced to agree with Seamus, Ginny." Hermione said. "I can't allow you to go." 

"You heard him!" I cried out. "Voldermort has my child, and you expect me to sit back here and _wait_??" 

"You are expected to follow the orders of the Minister of Magic." Hermione said, taking control. It was almost like Dumbledore when he got severely mad. There seemed to be a powerful aura around her. "And I'm going to order you not to go." 

I gave her a harsh glance, and left the room. 

*+*

Hermione obviously didn't account for my way of twisting words around, or Fred and George teaching me how to pick locks, or me having the same blunt stubbornness as Ron. (It's a family resemblance.) 

I walked straight to 'Confiscated Items' that was a couple doors down in the Magical Law Enforcement Department Building. I took my wand out and survived the lock. It was magical, no doubt there. "Alohamora." I whispered. It didn't work. They must have used a Muggle lock as well as a magical one. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and started on the lock. I heard it click a second later, and it creaked open. I walked inside the storage closet and searched around before I found what I was looking for. 

A dark black cloak with a hood and an evil looking mask. 

*+*

**Harry's POV**

Kaya was waiting for me when I got back to the dungeon. "Papa!" She cried and ran to me. I held her in my arms, hoping against hope that the Death Eater wouldn't come in and take her from my grasp. I wondered where Ginny was, if she was okay. I felt the tears slid down my face into Kaya's hair. I gave her a kiss on the head. She looked up at me. 

"Papa?" She asked.

"Yes Kay?" I replied. 

"When are we going home?" 

"Soon, I hope." I told her. 

She cuddled close to me. "I miss Mama." 

"I do too honey. I do too." 

*+*

**Ginny's POV (yet again.) **

I flew on my broomstick, feeling a rush of feelings. I was wearing the cloak, and the mask was in my bag that was slung over my shoulder. My red hair flew behind me caught in the wind's cold fingers. _You must blend in!_ Avery's voice kept ringing in my head. If I was to blend in, I would have to act like a Death Eater. 

I kept flying, reviewing all the information that I had gathered on Death Eaters when I was Hogwarts. They hated Muggle Borns, Muggle lovers, and half-bloods. They all prided themselves on being purebloods. Favorite curses; Cruciatus, Imperius and any other illegal curses. Favorite pastimes; torturing Muggles. Charm for the Dark Mark; Morsmordre. (Harry had told me about that when I was in fifth year. He had heard it shouted at the Quidditch World Cup in my third, his fourth, year.) I clutched at my broom harder, and flew as fast as I could. I could see the coast line straight ahead. I was less than an hour away from where Avery told me the castle would be. Fear crept into my veins, and I suppressed it with a picture of Harry and Kaya in my mind as I flew above the tumult of the ocean.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrongs that you made right_

_For every dream that you made come true  
For all the love I found in you   
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one that helped me up  
Never let me fall...  
You're the one that saw me through  
Through it all..._

_ ~ _Celine Dion: Because You Loved Me ~ 


	18. Voldermort's Lies

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes._

**Disclaimer: **_No comment except that I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!!! WHY ELSE AM I WRITING ON FAN FICTION.NET?? The URL is self-explanatory. _

**No One's POV**

Kaya woke up in a strange room. It was large and spacious. She cautiously got out of the bed that she had been sleeping so soundly in. She looked down to see herself in a lacy dark green nightgown that matched the hangings from the canopy bed she had been sleeping in. Her lip quivered as she surveyed this room. 

The walls were made of stone, and gave the eerie cold feeling. There was a stack of toys in one corner of the room, and the a desk with a quill and parchment, but nothing else, except the fire that cackled merrily in the hearth opposite the bed. Kaya looked around, for a window maybe, and ready to call out for Harry or Ginny when the door opened. 

In strode in the tall pale man with red eyes. Kaya shrunk back instinctively. "Ah, little Kaya." Voldermort said. "Why are you afraid?" 

"You hurt Papa." She said softly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. 

"No, of course not, sweetie." Voldermort said in a sugar coated voice. "He tried to hurt me, so I had to protect myself and you." 

"Me?" Kaya asked, wide-eyed. "Papa would never hurt me!" 

"Oh yes." Voldermort said, nodding. "Your mother told him to."

"No..." Kaya whispered. "NO!" She screamed. She ran at Voldermort and started to beat her small fists on his shins. "Mama would never...she loves me!" 

"Oh poor Kaya." Voldermort said. He bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Your mother doesn't want you anymore. She told me. She told me that she was tired of you." 

"No...no...no..." Kaya whimpered in Voldermort arms. 

"I told her that I would take you in. She wanted Harry to kill you, but I told him no, and sent him away." Voldermort said with a sickening grin. 

Kaya gave him a hard look that didn't suit the five-year-old. "I don't believe you." She said stubbornly. 

"Why do you think she hasn't come here?" Voldermort asked. "Why hasn't she tried to see you?" 

Kaya couldn't give him an answer. 

"Come with me." Voldermort said, setting her down, and holding out his hand to the small girl. "You have much to learn." 

Kaya slipped her small hand into the long bony one that belonged to Voldermort.

*+*

Harry woke up to find Kaya gone. "Kay!" He yelled into the gloom. "Kaya! Where are you?" He ran around the dark cell, searching everywhere when the door opened. Harry blinked at the sudden brightness. He saw five Death Eaters closing on him. 

"Well, well, well." One said. "The famous Harry Potter." He cracked his knuckles. "His Lord said we might find you enjoyable." 

They laughed as the door closed on Harry's screams.


	19. Ginny Infiltrates Voldormort's Hideout

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes._

**Disclaimer:**_ To the thick idiots that still think I'm making money off of this, I'M NOT!!! I don't own Harry Potter._

**Ginny's POV**

I was inside the huge massive castle. I was clad in a dark cloak that itched in non-mentionable places, and the mask made me sweat heavily, but it was worth it to find information about my daughter and Harry. It was hard to remember where everything was, but I managed to find several places. The dinning hall was empty, but the table was laden with every sort of food that you can imagine. I didn't even really notice because I was preoccupied with finding Kaya. I heard someone approaching my posision and I hid in the dinning hall. Three Death Eaters were walking past, whispering. 

"Yes...His Lord is working with the girl. She's taking to Dark Magic as duck takes to water." 

I stifled a gasp. My baby! I listened harder, straining to hear them as they continued walking down the hall. "He wants us at eight o'clock sharp in the Dinning Hall for a 'demonstration' he called it." 

Eight o'clock! I thought. I checked my watch. It was only six-thirty now, an hour and a half until then. Kaya was learning Dark Magic? How? I couldn't find the answers. 

*+*

I wandered down hallways, trying to find Harry at least. I couldn't take Voldermort alone. He was with Kaya, no doubt. It was logical that he might be in a dungeon somewhere. I searched until my feet began to fall under me. But suddenly there was a voice behind me. "Lord Voldermort wants us in the Dinning Hall." A deep gravelly voice said. I turned around to see at least a half-dozen Death Eater's behind me. 

I looked at my watch. Ten minutes to eight!! How did the time pass so fast?? I nodded, trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart. I wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't hear it. I didn't trust my voice to speak, in case it wavered. I followed the large group of Death Eater's to the Dinning Hall. More and more joined us until we reached the large room. 

The ceiling had been enchanted like the Hogwarts Great Hall to show the sky. Voldermort without a doubt had copied it from the Hogwarts castle, even if he did fear and hate Dumbledore. I saw Draco standing by the table, looking very cocky as he leaned up against the table, his cold gray eyes laid on...

Kaya. 

She barely reached up to Voldemort's knee, but she didn't have the fun loving aurora that she usually had around her. She stood unusually tall and straight, her crystal blue eyes cold and hard as they rested on some point in space the no one else could see. She was wearing a sleeveless silver dress and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back from her face. Voldermort grinned at his Death Eater's placed up against the walls. "My family. Meet my child." 

He gestured to my daughter, and it took all my strength not to go running to the bastard and hexing the life out of him. 


	20. The Final Showdown

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes._

**Disclaimer: **_*laughs* uh-huh, yeah right!! after all this time you still think I would claim that I own Harry Potter *laughs so hard that she falls off her chair* ok, I don't own Harry Potter you thick brained numbskulls that still have it in their brain that I do!!_

**No One's POV**

"Try making him feel pain Kaya." 

"Yes Uncle." Kaya said in a flat voice. Her crystal blue eyes hardened as they landed on a very smug looking Draco Malfoy, who was leaning on the table. She raised her arms so they were parallel to the ground. A blackish blue spell flew across the room and hit Malfoy in the stomach. 

Malfoy began to scream as if his very veins were on fire and knifes were being plunged into his body. He twitched and convulsed on the floor as the spell continued to be shot at him. As much as she hated Malfoy, Ginny couldn't help feeling sorry for him. No one deserved that pain. _ Baby..._ Ginny thought as she looked at her tiny girl. _What has he done to you? _It took all of Ginny's self-control not to go racing up to her daughter and take her in her arms.

"Now." Voldermort said, placing a hand on Kaya's shoulder, and she lowered her arms. Draco lay on the ground, not moving. His chest barely rose and fall with the intake of small, tiny breaths. Voldermort nodded to the Death Eater next to Ginny. The Death Eater nodded back. He dragged something into the middle of the large room, and deposited it on the floor. Ginny's eyes widened. It was Harry. He was bruised and holding his side. A long cut went down from his eye to his chin. His clothes were rumbled and dirty, and his hair was more of a mess than usual. "Kill him." Voldermort said in a deadly whisper. 

Kaya lifted her arms skywards and the candles began to flicker and became dim as if a great wind had just swept the hall. Green lightning began to flash and crackle around the room. It seemed to be centered around Kaya, but never actually hitting her. 

Ginny was about to run forward and cover Harry, but he suddenly struggled to his knees, and then slowly to his feet. "Kaya...look at me." He said, staring at her. "It's me...Harry...Papa..." 

Kaya looked at him. "No..." She whispered. She didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular. Her eyes contorted with pain and fury. "NO!!" She howled, as a very large bolt of green lightning hit the ground. 

The earth began to shake uncontrollably. The green lightning hit the floor again and again, and the earth pounded even more heavily, making many Death Eater's loose their footing and hit the ground. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall onto the floor. A very large piece began to fall towards Kaya. "KAYA!" Ginny screamed, running forward to grab her, Ginny scooped Kaya in her arms. 

Kaya screamed as a shark part of the rock broke off and hit her in the upper arm, cutting her deeply. She was bleeding. "Let me down!" She screeched. 

"Baby." Ginny said softly. She reached up and pulled the hood of the cloak down, releasing her fiery red hair and removed the mask. Harry limped over to Kaya and Ginny and put a hand up to Ginny's soft cheek. Ginny closed her eyes at the sensation. 

"Let me down!" Kaya repeated, and struggling fiercely. The earth gave one last shudder as Ginny set Kaya on the floor. Kaya backed away from her mother and Harry, eyes wary and unsure, and very scared. 

Ginny looked at the room. All the Death Eaters were in a cluster at the other side of the room from herself and Harry. A mass of black cloaks and emotionless masks, and Voldermort front and center. Kaya was in the middle of the two groups, staring first at Voldermort and his group, and then at her family, and then back at Voldermort. They all stood motionless for several minutes, silence reigning over the petrified hall that stood in ruins. Then suddenly, out of the stillness came Voldermort's hissing voice. 

"Choose, Kaya, choose." 

Ginny held her breath, and felt Harry's hand squeeze hers. As if in slow motion, Kaya's face turned towards Ginny's. Their eyes locked, blue to blue. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she saw Kaya's eyes contract with sudden fear, understanding and hope. Tears sprang to both of their eyes. 

"Mama!" Kaya cried. 

"NO!" Voldermort screamed. 

A bright light suddenly blinded everyone in the room. When Ginny was able to see again, she saw Kaya had been lifted up by some invisible source, her head thrown back and a white light was centered on her, pulsing. Her eyes were closed. "Kaya!" Ginny screamed, and the white light began to pulse faster until it was a continuous stream of light into Kaya's body. Kaya was slowly lowered to the ground again and set lightly on the floor. She seemed calmer, in control as she turned towards a cringing Voldermort. It was an almost funny sight. A 76-year-old man was scared of a little five-year-old girl. After a few moments of silence, Kaya spoke two words. 

"You lied." 

Kaya lifted her hands up and a soft pink pearl color ball of light began to form in her hands. It grew larger in a hurry, and the heat began to wash over Ginny until it was almost unbearable. Kaya cried out loudly as she let go of the ball and it flew towards Voldermort. 

Voldermort screamed shrilly as the ball of energy hit him. Sounds like firecrackers filled the room. Voldermort's screams were loud and high-pitched as he burst into flames. 

In less than a minute, all that remained of Lord Voldermort was a pile of ashes on the floor. 


	21. Epilogue

**When You Cry, My Heart Weeps Twice as Hard**

**Summary: **_Set six years after Harry graduated. Ginny Weasley has a long kept secret. She became pregnant during her sixth year at Hogwarts. When Voldermort wants her daughter, who comes to protect her and her child? Why her ex-b/f Harry Potter. GW/HP_

**Rating:**_PG-13 for adult themes._

**Disclaimer: **_Since it's the last chapter, I'll humor you stupid lawyers that have nothing better to do than to find poor defenseless fan fiction authors like myself to sue. I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will._

**No One's POV**

"Mama?" Kaya whispered. 

"Kaya!" Ginny cried as Kaya collapsed onto the stone floor. She ran to Kaya's limp body, kneeled next to her and cradled her daughter. 

"Ginny." Harry said hoarsely. "Do you have your wand?" 

Ginny nodded soundlessly and handed it to him. Harry took it and waved it. "_Accio Wand_." He whispered. 

Harry's wand came shooting out of the crowd of Death Eaters. Harry grabbed it and waved it, muttering a charm and making the three of them Disapparate. 

*+*

A few hours later Harry and Ginny were at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Kaya was lying on a bed, Melissa by her side finally. A bandage was around her upper arm where she had been cut by the stones from the ceiling. Ginny sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her backside. Harry was pacing up and down the room. 

"Harry sit down. You'll wear a hole in the floor!" Ginny said, using the phrase he had told her when she was worried about him when the Death Eater's had attacked for the first time. It seemed like so long ago. 

A tall willowy nurse with blackish-brown hair came over and took the bandage off Kaya's arm. Ginny just stared at the ugly cut. It was in the shape of a serpent, it's fangs bared. 

"Merlin's beard..." Harry whispered, sitting down, holding his mouth. He turned to the mediwitch. "Will she...?" 

"Yes Mr. Potter. She'll have that scar forever." A soft but strong voice said behind them. Ginny twisted in her seat by Kaya's side and Harry stood up and spun around. Albus Dumbledore stood at the doorway to Kaya's room. 

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you..." 

"You forget Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, holding up his hand to silence Harry. "That gossip in the wizarding world travels faster than the speed of spells." Dumbledore smiled, and adjusted his half-moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling. 

He walked over to Kaya's bed and looked down at the tiny figure as she sucked her thumb in her sleep, while she clutched at her doll. 

"She's taken your title Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile. "From what I've heard from at least a dozen sources, her name in the history books will be the girl-who-lived." 

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances. "Professor..." Harry began. 

"It's Albus now, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a small grin. "You are no longer a student at Hogwarts." 

"Albus then." Harry said, the name tasting funny in her mouth. "What will happen to Kaya now?" 

Albus sighed. "That is something no one knows Mr. Potter." He said. "The future is always unclear. But I can say she will be a welcome challenge at Hogwarts when she is old enough. Things have become downright boring without you four at Hogwarts." His eyes twinkled, and they both knew they were talking about the times when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at Hogwarts. 

As Dumbledore turned to leave, Ginny spoke up. "Er, Albus, couldn't you do something about, well that?" She pointed at the cut on Kaya's arm, now visible since she had turned on her side in her sleep. 

Dumbledore smiled his mysterious smile. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I, myself, have one just above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." 

Harry was bewildered. He knew that sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. 

Ginny just looked confused, but happy at Dumbledore's answer. He was the same Dumbledore, no matter what the world threw at him. He bowed to them and left. 

Ginny looked down at her daughter and then at Harry. "Well, Harry, what now?" 

Harry gulped. "Something I meant to do a long time ago." He kneeled down on one knee. Ginny's eyes sprang to the size of galleons as they rested on the box that Harry drew out of his pocket. He opened it, and there was a diamond ring on a silver band. 

"Ginny Rochelle Weasley." Harry said. "Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my...er...our children?" 

Ginny couldn't even say yes, she was so overcome with emotion. Suddenly she burst into tears. "Yes, yes, YES!" She said loudly, throwing herself into Harry's arms. "Yes, I'll marry you Harry James Potter!" She said, drawing his lips to her own. 

Harry laughed out loud, and picked Ginny up and twirled her around the room. She laughed too. 

Kaya woke up. "Mama?" She asked. "What's wrong?" 

Ginny looked over at her daughter, and smiled. "Kaya..." She said slowly, coming over to sit next to her. "You're going to have a real father now. Harry's your father." 

Kaya looked seriously up at her mother. "I know that!" She said clearly. 

Ginny and Harry laughed. "You never fail to amazing me baby." Ginny said, taking Kaya up in her arms and kissing her lightly on the head as Kaya began to nod off in her arms. Harry sat next to her, placing his arm around her, and she lay her head in the crook of his neck. Nothing would ever come close to feeling perfect as it did in that hospital room with her fiancée and daughter in her arms. 

**Author's Note ~ **_*sob sob* That's the end folks!! I'm so sorry it had to come to an end! But look out for the new story, Out of Place staring an 11-year-old Kaya!! Dun Dun Dun!!_


End file.
